Impel Down
|jname=インペル･ダウン |rname=''Inperu Daun'' |ename=Impel Down |first=Chapter 525; Episode 422 |image= |region= |affltion= }} , is the World Government's maximum-security prison for the most dangerous criminals and fuckers.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 38 Chapter 364 and Episode 255, Impel Down is first mentioned by Nami. It is located underwater in the middle of the Calm Belt.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 522 and Episode 416, Elder Nyon explains where Impel Down is and how to get there. History Only Escape and Past Horrible Reputation Twenty-two years ago, Shiki the Gold Lion became the first prisoner to escape Impel Down due to a mistake made by the Marines by allowing him to cut off his own chained up legs. Ever since then, no prisoner had ever made a successful break-out or break-in until recently. Over the years, many prisoners of Level 5 would disappear for no apparent reason. The guards dubbed this phenomenon as "demoning" away, and thought such prisoners are gone forever. In truth, they were rescued from their cells by Revolutionaries' commander Emporio Ivankov, who was also imprisoned in Level 5, and they all stayed at the secret Level 5.5, a space dug out by a past prisoner with a tunneling Devil Fruit power. Chief Guard Shiliew of the Rain has killed many prisoners within the walls of the prison for his sheer pleasure, and was deemed a menace. He was put on death row, and was held in Level 6 until his sentence would be carried out. Baroque Works Downfall and Spark of the Whitebeard War After the fall of Baroque Works at Alabasta, Crocodile (Mr. 0), Daz Bones (Mr. 1), Bentham (Mr. 2 Bon Kurei), and Galdino (Mr. 3) were all eventually transferred from a regular prison to Impel Down for life. When Marshall D. Teach captured Portgas D. Ace to gain the Shichibukai title, Ace was transferred to Level 6, to be held there until his public execution. Sometime around Ace's imprisonment, Buggy the Clown was captured by the Marines and sentenced to Level 1. His crew was thinking of saving him, but due to Impel Down's reputation of impregnability, they gave up and left him. During the preparations for Ace's impending execution, Jinbe of the Shichibukai was sent to Level 6, as he refused to fight on behalf of the World Government, and even broke out on a rage in Marineford. He was placed in the same cell as Ace, who he was friends with for a long time. Luffy's Break-In and Tarnish of the Perfect 20 Year-long Record When Monkey D. Luffy heard of Ace's impending execution, he requested the newly befriended Shichibukai member Boa Hancock to help him enter the prison to help save his brother. Hancock, under the guise of wanting to see Ace, smuggled Luffy into the prison successfully. In an attempt to buy Luffy some time, she went to see Ace, and discreetly told him of Luffy's presence. After breaking into Impel Down, Luffy tried to find a way to get to Ace, where he found his old enemy, Buggy, who was running from the army of Blugoris. After some time, they headed to the forest of Level 1, and Buggy showed Luffy the entrance to Level 2 - A hole. They both fell through to Level 2, the Wild Beasts Hell, and after fighting numerous enemies, including guards and animals like Puzzle Scorpions and Manticores; Buggy freed the prisoners, in an attempt to help them escape from the prison. However, shortly after, the prisoners returned to their cells, afraid of the beasts. One of the prisoners happened to be Mr. 3, who guided Luffy and Buggy to the entrance of Level 3. There, they battled the Sphinx, during which the Sphinx broke the floor, resulting in them falling to Level 3, where they were immediately captured by the leader of the Blugori army, Saldeath. Although Luffy (once again) escaped, he is separated from Mr.3 and Buggy, who were trying to escape. They follow a strange song, which was coming from Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. After being freed, Mr. 2 runs after Luffy to help him fight the Sphinx. With the happy meeting of Luffy and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei, they are attacked by one of the Demon Guards, the Minotaurus. After attempting to flee and accidentally regrouping with Buggy and Mr. 3, the floor below them broke once again, and they fell to the Pond of Blood, in Level 4. They are separated once again. Luffy runs towards the kitchen, guided by the smell of food, when he is attacked by Chief Warden Magellan. Mr. 2 sadly flees, thinking that he had no chance of victory against him. As the fight between Luffy and Magellan goes on, Luffy became dangerously poisoned by Magellan's Doku Doku no Mi powers. Magellan's final attack - Hydra - caused Luffy to faint, covered with poison. He was taken to Level 5 as a prisoner, barely alive. Mass Riot and Impel Down's Greatest Crisis After Mr. 2 rescues Luffy (Buggy and Mr. 3 fled back to Level 2, after a series of carefulness and stealth), they were rescued by Inazuma, resident of Level 5.5 and a Revolutionary member. There, Luffy begged him and Ivankov to save Mr. 2 over his poisoned self. This caused Iva to be moved, and he saved them both, despite Luffy losing ten years of his life as a result. When Luffy was healed in much less time than expected, he continued his quest to save Ace. Iva, who found out Luffy was the son of his leader, Monkey D. Dragon, decided to help out, as he thinks that the time for their escape is now. Along with Inazuma, the three made it to Level 6. Unfortunately, Ace has already been transferred to Marineford. However, as the trio attempted to take either the elevator or the stairs, sleeping gas began flooding through either way, forcing Inazuma to block both ways to save themselves. Crocodile then offered to help them if they are willing to release him from his cell, as he gets a chance to kill Whitebeard, though he did not expect Iva to be there, who so happens to use a "precious weakness" to keep the former Shichibukai in check. Jinbe also begged them to take him along, as he wanted to protect Whitebeard. With that, the five escaped Level 6. When the security guards arrive to intercept the five escapees in Level 6, they found that they were too late. Shiliew, however, offered to help them if he is released. Meanwhile, the five escapees, along with every resident of Level 5.5, are planning to cause a mass-breakout. To increase their chances, they decided to release every prisoner they can along the way back up to the exit. Among them, Crocodile personally released his comrade, Mr. 1, who agreed without question to leave. As Buggy and Mr. 3 managed to sneak back to Level 2, they instigated the prisoners there for a second riot (the first being after leading Luffy down to Level 3, which was quelled by Chief Guard Saldeath and his army of Blue Gorillas). They were, however, stopped by Magellan. However, as Magellan left to deal with Luffy and his mass-breakout army, the Level 2 rioters were once again active. enter the gaol.]] Around the same time, Blackbeard, along with his entire crew, stole a Marine ship, broke in to the prison for their own reasons, stating they were on the same side, but attacking the guards regardless. Magellan, seeing things in such chaos just because they let Luffy intrude, decided to suspend Shiliew's death sentence, and let him out to fight against Blackbeard. However, this was prove to be a mistake, as rather than subduing Blackbeard, Shiliew slaughtered many guards, disabled the giant Surveillance Den Den Mushi, and severed all communications to the outside world. Effectively, Shiliew has not only prevented them from calling backup, but also destroyed all visual monitoring throughout the entire prison. After the remaining Demon Guards were defeated by Luffy, Jinbe, and Crocodile, and Chief Guard Sadi-chan by Iva, Vice-Warden Hannyabal decided to handle the situation himself, and he had one thousand Bazooka Unit guards to stand guard between the threshold of Levels 3 and 4. He put up a great fight, but Luffy beat him bloody, and was finished off by Blackbeard, who also annihilated the entire Bazooka Unit. Blackbeard and the rest of his crew had a few exchange of words and blows with Luffy, but were stopped by Jinbe, who reminded Luffy that saving Ace takes priority. The breakout army then headed for Level 3, while the Blackbeard Pirates continued forward, claiming they would shake the world, only to be poisoned by Magellan. As the army continued upwards, Magellan claimed that he would not let Luffy leave Impel Down alive. Union of the Two Forces and Nearing the Outside World As Luffy and his comrades from New Kama Land (the name for level 5.5) moved up the levels, Magellan pursued, killing many rioters on the way. Ivankov and Inazuma tried to hold him off, but both were eventually poisoned by him, and left defeated. Upon making it to Level 1, Luffy's group met with Buggy's, who also managed to make it to Level 1. The guards of Impel Down assumed the two forces had joined together. Magellan then managed to reach them, and launched his Hydra at the group, at the same time ordering the ships outside for something that caused Jinbe to worry. As the Hydra approached, Mr. 3, in a sudden surprisingly selfless move, blocked it with his Candle Wall and told everyone else to run. Sunlight, Wax Armor, and Ship Hunting As Mr. 3's wax proves to be resistant to Magellan's Hydra venom, he encased Luffy's limbs with wax armor, allowing the Straw Hat captain to attack the prison warden without being poisoned any further. Some other prisoners also used cannons walled by the wax to backup Luffy against Magellan. Meanwhile, Jinbe, Crocodile, Mr. 1, and Buggy, along with half of the breakout forces tried to secure a ship for their escape. However, when they reached the front doors, they find all the Marine ships were ordered by Magellan to leave port to prevent escape. As such, Jinbe, carrying Crocodile, Mr. 1, and Buggy on a makeshift raft, pursued the ships to bring one back for themselves. The First Mass-Breakout and Impel Down's Ultimate Loss After having his Hydra nullified by Mr. 3's wax armor, Magellan decided to bring out his ultimate attack: Venom Demon: Hell's Judgment, a Devil-like creature created from his most powerful poison, Kinjite, and has the power to destroy the entire Impel Down. The poison proved to be too powerful, and spreads like a disease that renders even stones and wax useless. With no options left, Luffy, Mr. 3, and the other prisoners fled for the exit, with some prisoners getting caught by the toxin. Although the survivors made it to the outside, the ships Jinbe managed to procure was still too far to return in time. As though all hope is lost, suddenly Iva and Inazuma came bursting out from Level 1. At the same time, Jinbe contacted them through a Den Den Mushi, telling Luffy's group to jump into the ocean. Luffy, trusting Jinbe, combined his Gear Third attack with Mr. 3's extra thick Giant Candle Wall to push Magellan's Hell's Judgment back for a few seconds. Then with Iva's Hell Wink, with everyone grabbing onto his oversized head, they were launched into the air and towards the Calm Belt. There, a huge school of whale sharks came and saved them, thanks to Jinbe's summons. The Ultimate Sacrifice and Impel Down's Disgrace After the whale sharks dropped off all the prisoners on the escape ship, they headed for the Gates of Justice, only to realize that it won't open for them. With the gate as the final line of defense, the Marine battleships began to fire at the escapees. Magellan ordered a battleship to come to pick him up, so he can deal with the prisoners himself. However, as though Luffy and his comrades were trapped and doomed, the Gates suddenly opened, much to the surprise of everyone but Jinbe. Back inside the generator room of Impel Down, Magellan was there, ordering the openings of the Gate, much to the confusion of the guards. The Magellan outside of the prison ran back to the generator room, and while demanding an answer for why the Gates opened, he met with the Magellan there. It turns out that Mr. 2 had chose to stay behind, and used his powers to impersonate Magellan to open the Gates of Justice for Luffy and the rest of them. He had told Jinbe all of this beforehand, and requested that this would be revealed to Luffy only after the ship left through the Gates, so the Baby Den Den Mushi's signals would not be able to send through anymore. However, Jinbe gave Luffy a Den Den Mushi before the ship passed through, and allowed him and Mr. 2 to have one last talk. After a tearful "Thank You" from most passengers on the escape ship, they parted ways. Magellan then began to attack Mr. 2, who stated that he has no regrets; the outcome of the fight is unknown. With that, Impel Down has suffered its ultimate disgrace, allowing 241 prisoners to escape its walls. Blackbeard's Duel to the Death and the Second Mass Breakout After the mass-breakout, Impel Down was left in ruins. The Blackbeard Pirates, who were poisoned by Magellan, were given an antidote by Shiliew. Blackbeard then gave his savior a second offer to join his crew, to which the latter agreed, knowing the alternative was a death sentence, and said that he had been waiting for a man of Blackbeard's stature for a long time. After that, the Blackbeard Pirates continued down all the way to Level 6, ordering the prisoners there to fight to the death with their cellmates, and they would take the sole survivor of each cage, the four being Sanjuan Wolf, Catarina Devon, Vasco Shot, and Avalo Pizarro. After that, they returned to Marineford, though not before beating Magellan within an inch of his life. While Magellan is being treated by intensive medical care and muttering about taking control despite the fact his body is in no condition to do so, it is noted that from Level 6 there are more missing prisoners, despite Blackbeard only taking five total into his crew, meaning that survivors have also escaped from the great prison, as Blackbeard did not bother locking the doors after freeing the four. Sengoku orders bounty posters to be issued immediately, but the World Government overrode this, in the hopes of keeping the world faithful to them. In any case, Impel Down suffered severe damage and a large amount of prisoners have escaped. Entering Impel Down Impel Down is located in the middle of the Calm Belt, where Sea Kings thrive, making entrance difficult. The only way to get there with the greatest of ease is to use the Tarai Current, a water current accessible by going through the Gates of Justice located at either the Marine Headquarters or Enies Lobby. Also, the only way to safely get to the prison is to use one of the Seastone lined Marine battleships, as the entire place is surrounded by Sea Kings. Because of its brutal nature and being renowned for being inescapable since Shiki, almost no person wishes to ever go there. However, there are people who choose to enter it willingly: such as Monkey D. Luffy, Daz Bones and Crocodile. Usually, Impel Down is a hell-fortress with maximum defenses, making intrusion and breaking-out by criminals impossible. However, Luffy made the record of being the first to break-in, tarnishing that perfect record since Shiki's breakout twenty years ago. The Blackbeard Pirates are the second group of people to ever instigate a break-in, and they did so with less effort than Luffy, not having bothered to try to avoid detection. Arrival and Sterilization When prisoners arrive in Impel Down, they are put in boiling water to disinfect and sterilize them. This is ritualistically referred to as "baptizing" them. In the Viz Manga translation, it is instead said that only the prisoners' clothes are thrown into the boiling water. While most have screamed in pain due to the extreme heat, only a few prisoners have been known to take the sterilization without flinching even one bit. These prisoners include Portgas D. Ace, Jinbe, and Crocodile. Monkey D. Luffy is the only known prisoner to not have gone through this ritual, being an intruder who was supposed to die in twenty-four hours from poison. Change of Clothing Most prisoners then have their clothes taken before they are given a striped black and white shirt and trousers. However, they are permitted to keep certain articles of clothing, such as Mr. 3's glasses, and Crocodile's hook. Exceptions to this rule are prisoners who were not meant to stay long before death. These include Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy, and Shiliew. Jinbe was also allowed to keep his own clothing, as he was meant to be kept there until he was willing to cooperate with the World Government. The residents of New Kama Land seem to have managed to retrieve their old clothes after escaping from their cells. Similarly, Crocodile seems to have somehow retrieved clothing similar to his old attire, including a long fur coat, almost immediately after escaping from his cell. However, it was revealed by Oda as well in the anime that Crocodile got his outfit back from New Kama Land. Level Assignment and Life of Torture After sterilization and a change of clothing, the prisoners are then placed in one of the six known levels of Impel Down, based on their crimes and strength. The more heinous or powerful a prisoner is, the lower the level in impel they will be placed. From then on, the prisoners are tortured everyday in various ways, depending on their assigned levels, with most of them supposedly having no chance of ever leaving alive. Visits Whether outside people are permitted to visit the prisoners is unknown. Government agents and Marines have the authority to do so, but they would need permission from their superiors. As Impel Down is a World Government facility, it is obvious pirates cannot enter without being branded as intruders and criminals. The Shichibukai are allowed, at the permission of the Government. Even so, they would be subjected to a full body search, then be forced to wear Kairoseki-cuffs, for safety measures. Without permission, such as Blackbeard and his crew, they would be considered as traitors. Leaving Impel Down Aside from visitors and Government officials, most people who enter Impel Down never leave there alive. The only prisoners ever allowed to leave are those who are held until their death penalty that takes place outside of the fortress (i.e. Portgas D. Ace) and those who are meant to serve temporary sentence (i.e. Jinbe). Breakout of Impel Down is virtually impossible, due to the defenses from the extremely powerful traps and guards of the place, with the Sea King-infested Calm Belt being its ultimate barricade. However, Shiki made the record of being the first person to break-out of the prison twenty years ago due to a mistake made by the Marines. Monkey D. Luffy became the second to do so. Aside from his own escape, Luffy is also responsible for leading the very first mass-riot within the Gaol. Along with Emporio Ivankov, Inazuma, Buggy, Daz Bones, Crocodile, Jinbe, Galdino, and 233 other prisoners, he is also responsible for the first-ever mass breakout in Impel Down's history. Bentham intentionally stayed behind, sacrificing himself to let the others complete their escape. It is unknown how many prisoners died during this riot, mostly by the Demon Guards and Magellan's poison. Following this second breakout, the Blackbeard Pirates had freed several Level 6 prisoners for recruitment into their crew, leading to more prisoners leaving. General Layout Impel Down is a large submerged tower-like structure whose foundation is at the very bottom of the sea bed. Due to it being built within the Calm Belt, the entire structure is constantly surrounded by gigantic Sea Kings swimming below the water. Along with these beasts, the prison is guarded by a force of Marine battleships.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 525 and Episode 422, Impel Down and its horrors are first seen. Within the dark confines of the prison are various cells and torture chambers that are used for the prisoners. The cells are all made from seastone to keep those with Devil Fruit powers from escaping.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 19 Chapter 169 and Episode 106, Smoker mentions that all Marine Headquarters's prisons are made of seastone. The torture chambers are used for all sorts of brutal unspeakable acts. Among these include continuous whipping, brutal beating to death, boiling cauldrons for burning and drowning, and spiked pits used for impaling. The prison is carefully monitored all around by a Surveillance Den Den Mushi. Tiny versions of them are found in specific locations throughout Impel Down. Whatever they see is transferred to a larger version that sends video feeds to monitors connected to it, allowing the guards to keep surveillance. Each of the smaller versions has an alarm beeper connected to the shells. The large Surveillance Den Den Mushi is kept in a monitor room somewhere within the fortress. There is also what appears to be a medical laboratory stationed somewhere within the great jail, with doctors and a variety of medical equipment for immediate treatments of anyone within the prison, both prisoner and staff alike. However, the doctors seem to have a limit, as they cannot produce a cure for an accumulation of various poisons. The generator room of the entire prison is located on the first floor, before Level 1, and as are the controls to open the Gates of Justice.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 548 and Episode 451, The generator room is shown. Levels A prisoner's assigned level is usually determined by the bounty value on his or her head. Although with exceptions, such as Crocodile whose bounty was removed a long time ago and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei, when the Government acknowledges their strength is obviously superior to their bounties. Along with various cells to keep inmates, each level possesses a unique form of torture. Because of these unspeakable acts being performed, each level is given the title of hell. With each descending level, the tortures worsens. Level 1: Crimson Hell is the first level of Impel Down in which prisoners are kept. While the level relatively is used for less wanted criminals, it contains a large forest of red trees. The leaves of the trees, known as , are as sharp as blades, while the grass on the floor, the , is as spiky as needles. Here, prisoners are forced to run through the forest while being chased by poisonous spiders and guards to experience all the pain from being cut from all directions. As consequence of prisoners being forced through this forest, it is soaked in blood. Deep within the forest is a hole that leads to Level 2. For those who do not wish to live through the pain of being cut any longer, they were given the option of jumping down the hole to Level 2, which contains an even more terrifying hell that nobody is willing to risk. The security here seems to be somewhat lax, as a prisoner has managed to sneak a Black Den Den Mushi into his cell, eavesdropping on what is happening around the fortress.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 532 and Episode 433, A prisoner in Level 1 seen eavesdropping with a Black Den Den Mushi. Buggy was kept here prior to his escape due to the guards not knowing he was a Devil Fruit user, much less one whose power rendered him completely impervious to this type of torture. Level 2: Wild Beast Hell is the second level of Impel Down in which prisoners are kept. Buggy commented that every prisoner from level 2 that escaped with him holds a bounty higher than his own ( 15,000,000). One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 549 and Episode 452, Buggy comments that the other prisoners that escaped from Impel Down holds a bounty higher than his. It contains various wild beasts of sorts. The beasts kept here include Puzzle Scorpions and Manticores. Puzzle Scorpions are large poisonous insects that can join together to become giant centipedes. Manticores are man-eating human faced lions that will devour everything from their prey including the bones. Their human faces allow them to speak however they can only imitate what they hear like parrots as they don't understand what they're actually speaking. The words they speak are mostly things they heard from the prisoners so some of the things that they say are completely out of place. Among these regular-sized beasts kept here are also two gigantic beasts, the Basilisk and the Sphinx.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapters 528-529 and Episodes 425,430, The beasts of the Wild Beast Hell are encountered by Luffy and his group. The Basilisk is a gigantic snake born from a chicken. It is a feathered mutant that possesses both snake and chicken traits. It is extremely strong that it gave Luffy and Buggy a good chase until it was downed with one blow of Gear Third from Luffy. Though formidable, the Basilisk is not the most powerful beast in the level. It is considered to be the "second-in-command". The Sphinx is a gigantic human faced feathered lion. Significantly larger than the Basilisk and much more fearsome than the other beasts, it is considered the "boss" of the level and is charged with guarding the stairway that leads out of the level. It is so fearsome that the prisoners kept in the level, and even the other beasts hide from it. Like the Manticores, it is capable of imitated speech. It randomly says the names of types of noodles and apparently understands the concept of giving thanks before meals. It is such a strong beast that it is capable of breaking the floor beneath it if it hits it enough times. With these various beasts, prisoners kept here are forced to be chased by them through the corridors of the level. Because of the fearsome danger, prisoners often either lose the will to go on, or refuse to escape even when their cells are unlocked. Mr. 3 was kept here prior to being set free by Luffy and Buggy. After both the Basilisk and the Sphinx were defeated, and along with all the prison doors being unlocked, there was a mass riot in the level caused by Luffy and his companions. The riot however was quelled down by Saldeath and his Blue Gorillas. There was a second riot that occured shortly after the previous riot but has since been quelled after Magellan apparently decimated almost all the prisoners on the level and blocked all the entrances and exits. However, as Magellan became occupied with Luffy's breakout army, the rioters of Level 2 once again became active. Level 3: Starvation Hell is the third level of Impel Down in which prisoners are kept. Most of the prisoners kept here are pirates who have a bounty of 50,000,000 or higher. On this level, prisoners feel the heat rising up from Level 4 and are given precious little food and water to keep them in a near death state. They are reduced to the point where merely looking at them cannot tell that they were anywhere near once frightening criminals. And while the temperature here is nothing compared to the following level below, it is intense enough to cause overwhelming dryness, resulting in Level 3's somewhat desert-like terrain. Mr. 2 Bon Kurei was kept here, despite his bounty being only 32,000,000. In the middle of the level is a large hole going directly to Level 4 down below. This combined with a gigantic fan directly above the hole, serves as the main ventilation system to redirect the smoke produced from below. Level 4 can be reached through this hole, however, to travel down it holds a risk of death or scalding by the fire and heat of the floor below.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 532 and Episode 433, The huge hole used for ventilation of Level 4 is encountered by Luffy and his allies. Level 4: Blazing Hell is the fourth level of Impel Down in which prisoners are kept. At this level, a pool lies filled with boiling blood heated by a raging fire making it extremely hot. The heat caused by this is so intense that it also heats up the level directly above it. If one tries to jump down to this level from Level 3 using the large hole used for ventilation above but don't land on a safe place, then they will die. Prisoners from other levels are regularly tortured here. The most prevalent form of torture however is being thrown into the gigantic pot of boiling blood in the middle of the level.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 533 and Episode 434, Luffy and his allies accidentally arrive in Level 4. Mr. 1 was kept here, though he was shown to be unfazed by the heat of this level while being placed into hard labor. He also saw Luffy and Magellan's battle while in his cell. Magellan, the warden of Impel Down, stays here. His office contains a lift, which can take several people to all the levels throughout the fortress, bypassing the stairs. This is also where the kitchen of the prison is located next to Magellan's office. Luffy's battle with Magellan was fought here prior to him being completely poisoned and captured. Level 5: Freezing Hell is the fifth level of Impel Down in which prisoners are kept. This is the level where criminals with bounties of 100,000,000 and over are kept. In stark contrast to the level above it, the entire level here is a giant freezer. The level is so cold that not only do the prisoners kept here either freeze to death or lose pieces of their flesh from severe frostbite, but the food given to them is frozen to the level of being virtually inedible. Due to the extreme cold, Den Den Mushi don't function in this Level, thus cutting off both contact and surveillance, except on the locations localized around the entrances that connects Level 5 to the previous and next levels. Along with the severe cold, the level is inhabited by wolves. These wolves roam around the level like the beasts of Level 2, where they were originally stationed at. However, they proved to be too brutal to be in Level 2 as they also hunted the other beasts as well, including the Basilisk and the Sphinx.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 535 and Episode 437, Luffy is taken to Level 5 after being defeated by Magellan.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 536 and Episode 438, Mr. 2 battles some wolves in Level 5 while struggling to save Luffy. Along with the bitter cold of the level, there seems to be a occurrence of prisoners mysteriously disappearing as well. Prisoners who are incapable of moving by themselves have been disappearing without a trace. Because of this, the Impel Down staff and the prisoners call this phenomenon, the "demoning away". The superstition is that the missing prisoners have been actually pulled away by demons to the Gates of Hell itself. The belief of this superstition has been carefully kept within level 5 so that no inmates from the upper levels were aware about it prior to Bon Kurei (disguised as Hannyabal), Buggy, and Mr. 3 descending down to it where they were informed by the guards. Among these missing prisoners is Emporio Ivankov, the queen of the okama. He was imprisoned here until he mysteriously disappeared from his cell. Since then, he was rumored to be living in an abandoned guard's office deep within a forest situated in the level. Luffy was transferred into the central tower of this floor after his loss against Magellan, until released by Bon Kurei, hoping to find a cure. Level 5.5: New Kama Land Known as the The "Prisoners' Secret Flower Garden", is a hidden sub level of Freezing Hell, and is where all the prisoners who have been supposedly "demoned away" have gone to. The secret area is located inside a rock between Levels 5 and 6. It was carved out long ago by a prisoner with a tunneling Devil Fruit power, and is a secret location unknown by the jailers. It is ruled by the "Queen" Emporio Ivankov, and it's called the Okama Paradise where all the Okama and prisoners party and have fun at all times. Indeed, it has been described by Iva as a "paradise within hell", and true enough, not one inmate from this hidden level is inclined at all to escaping the Great Jail as a result. However, since the level itself is hidden, the inhabitants seem to abide by very strict rules that prohibits them from actively interacting with the other levels, at least not without covert movement. Still, they don't seem to discriminate should new arrivals found their way here, as seen by the warm welcome they gave to Bon Kurei. One of its main rooms is a combination of a sit-down cafe and a discotheque, with the main attraction being a cabaret stage where Emporio Ivankov and his followers perform. Apparently, there are also secret entrances existing from the other levels (save for Level 6) that leads directly into this hidden level which the inhabitants can take advantage of in procuring the necessary supplies. The level also has a Surveillance Den Den Mushi that captures feeds from Impel Down's main surveillance system so the prisoners can see what's going on from all levels in the prison. They also steal newspapers from the prison's garbage cans to stay informed of current events. Following the mass breakout of Impel Down, the residents of New Kama Land participated in the Whitebeard War and left for Kamabakka Kingdom, leaving Level 5.5 empty. Its name is a pun on New Comer and Okama, and refers to the Okama who are completely able to change genders thanks to Ivan's powers. In Japan, a "New Half" is a man who undergoes a "sex-change" operation. The New Kama land is a reference to B-movie Rocky horror picture show,SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 58, New Kama Land origin of inspiration revealed. which main character Frank N. Furter is a transvestite similar to Newkama inhabitants. In the final scene of the movie, the heroes Brad and Janett surrender to their transsexual feelings in a similar ways as Ivankov candyboys accept their true inner self. Level 6: Eternal Hell is the lowest level of Impel Down. It is where prisoners who are insanely powerful, have caused crimes extremely atrocious, and/or whose mere existences have become a major threat to the World Government itself are kept. Sengoku said even a single Level Six prisoner lurking in a remote country could be an incredible danger to the public. The prisoners on this level have been given either the death penalty or a life sentence. They are basically "erased" from history. Ace was kept here on death row, awaiting his execution. Because most people dismiss Level 6 as just a rumor (until its actual discovery), Ace was believed to be on Level 5 by other prisoners.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 527 and Episode 424, Buggy mentions the rumor of the 6th level of Impel Down to Luffy.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 538 and Episode 440, Ivankov confirms the existence of Level 6. Jinbe was also placed on this floor, and was being kept in the same cell as Ace. Though the prisoners on this floor are either jailed for the rest of their lives or until their execution day arrives, Jinbe was only given a temporary sentence for refusing to fight against Whitebeard. Crocodile is also being kept here in a cell next to theirs. Near them are various other legendary pirates who hold deep grudges against Whitebeard, some of which are several imprisoned Giants. Kept alongside the prisoners is the former Chief Guard Shiliew. Because he constantly massacred prisoners, he was deemed to be a menace even within Impel Down, and became too dangerous to be kept anywhere else in the prison. For abusing his powers, he was sentenced to Level 6, until his death sentence. Interestingly enough, even though Level 6 is considered the worst hell, prisoners kept here are never actually tortured. It simply seems to be a holding cell for life or until an execution and prisoners do not have to endure terrible conditions (burning heat, freezing cold, etc.) unlike the higher floors. However, as seen with Jinbe and Crocodile as they moved through the other levels and are unaffected by those conditions, the inhabitants of this level may simply be too powerful to be affected by torture. However, solitary imprisonment has been proven to be an effective torture in the real world, where even Shiliew stated that the boredom made him wish for death. Impel Down Characters Impel Down Staff High Ranking Staff Guards and Beasts Prisoners Translation and Dub Issues Impel Down title is often translated as "the Great Gaol", "gaol" is an old English word for "jail" or "prison". Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, there are two additional animal guards placed in Level 2: a giant praying mantis who slices with its sickle-like appendages and a small hippo who can extend its jaws widely to swallow prisoners whole. Mr. 3 stated in the anime that the sand in Level 3 is actually the remnants of prisoners who had dried up and died. When Level 5 was introduced in the manga it showed a prisoner whose finger froze, cracked and fell off, causing another prisoner to laugh at him for having a frostbite, in the anime the prisoner simply couldn't feel or move his finger anymore. In an anime-only flashback of 20 years ago, when Hannyabal first joined the prison, the first prisoner he was assigned to deal with was Olive. She seduced him to lower his guard, and then tied him up and stole his clothes in an attempt for freedom (a reminiscence of what Mr. 2 would do in disguise as Nami 20 years later), but was foiled when Magellan caught her, and she was locked up. Trivia * Various influences of "Hell" are present within its walls: ** Impel Down seems to be heavily based on how Hell is described in Dante Alighieri's Divine Comedy. Both are level-based, "inescapable" prisons with unique forms of punishment per level, and the lower one traverses, the worse the punishments become . ** Level 4: Blazing Hell is a typical representation of Hell in cultural and fictional references, with intense flames and heat burning the "sinners" (or in this case, prisoners), while a demonic figure (in this case, the Demon Guard Minozebra) pushing sinners into the flames. Magellan's residence on this level could refer to this depiction of hell being where the devil resides. This resembles, in Dante's tale, the level where violent people are punished: a lake of boiling blood, where the damned are drowning. ** Lever 5: Freezing Hell is another thing that is based on Divine Comedy. Infact, this level is the one where the damned are fraudulent. With the only difference that the Dante's damned are totally frozen into a lake of ice. ** A few of the levels of Impel Down also seem to resemble Buddhist concepts of hell such as the Crimson Hell which seems based on the "Hell of the Sword Tree and Knife Hill" which similarly tortures its victims by forcing them to run upon or impaling them upon trees and hills covered with knives and swords. Also the Four Demon Guards seem to resemble the demon guards Horse Face and Ox Head. ** Luffy's journey through Impel Down to rescue Ace might also be a reference to the Transformation text on Mahamaudgalyayana rescuing his mother from the underworld in which a filial enlightened monk named Mulian goes through the levels of Buddhist hell to rescue his mother and in the process breaks open the gates of hell and releases everyone else trapped in hell. ** Each of the high ranking staff members seems to have a devil theme in their dress codes, a reflection to how each level of Impel Down is called Hell. * The symbol of Impel Down is an overlap of the prison name's initials, "I" and "D".SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 55, What's the mark used by Magellan and the others in Impel Down? Is it "strength"? What's this (File:Impel Down Symbol.png)← thing? * Impel Down prisoners are assigned a 4-digit number preceded by a single letter that appears to denote what floor the prisoner is to be held at, starting with E for level 1 and presumably ending with A for Level 5. It is unknown what letter would be given to Level 6 inmates, or if they are even assigned numbers. * During the Enies Lobby arc, Franky was ordered to be sent to Impel Down but he was pushed off a pit after he burned Pluton's blueprint. Nami originally thought Robin would be sent to Impel Down. * The Gaol may be based on the famous French penal colony, Devil's Island (''Île du Diable), ''because of its notoriously harsh treatment of prisoners, the sharing of the initials ID, and the Devil theme of the warden and several other prison workers. References External Links * Impel Down - German One Piece Encyclopedia article about Impel Down Site Navigation fr:Impel Down zh:推進城 Category:Impel Down Category:Locations Category:Calm Belt Locations